staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 06:10 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3045 - finał lutego; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Klan - odc. 2707 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 122 (seria X odc. 1) - Wybuch - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 86 (seria II, odc. 38) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 86); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /154/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice trzmieli. (Secrets of Bumblebees / Hummeln - Bienen im Pelz) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013); reż.:Kurt Mayer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 38/111, Samotny (Highway to Heaven, ep. 38/111, Alone); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polska wieprzowina na trzy sposoby - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 87 (seria II, odc. 39) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 87); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3046; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2708 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /292/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /177/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - INKA 1946 - txt. str. 777 84'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Natalia Koryncka-Gruz; wyk.:Karolina Kominek-Skuratowicz, Wioletta Nawrocka, Lech Mackiewicz, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Piotr Jankowski, Marta Chodorowska, Piotr Bala, Paweł Kowalski, Kazimierz Mazur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polscy bohaterowie wojenni cz 5. Krystyna Skarbek. Pozdrowienia z Polski (Heroes of War: Poland) - txt. str. 777 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Nick Clarke Powell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Ja, ty i on (You, Me and Dupree) - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Anthony Russo; wyk.:Owen Wilson, Kate Hudson, Matt Dillon, Michael Douglas; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Greg Zgliński; wyk.:Natalia Rybicka, Marcin Bosak, Przymysław Sadowski, Lesław Żurek, Rafał Więckiewicz, Grażyna Barszczewska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Gabriela Muskała, Michał Włodarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Jacek Gmoch Dolary w Trybunie Ludu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 38/111, Samotny (Highway to Heaven, ep. 38/111, Alone); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 738; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 739; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1248 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 483 - Margines błędu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Galaktikos. Halo, panie pilocie! (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Newton - Druk 3 D (3 D printers) 22'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); reż.:Bibiane Presenhuber, Michaela Taleb; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1248 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1249 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 856; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe - ORŁY 2015 (gala wręczenia nagród); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Serenity (Serenity) 114'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Joss Whedon; wyk.:Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 5 "Modlitwa o życie"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Dolina Kreatywna - Dolina Kreatywna czyli czego szuka młoda sztuka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szlakiem Kolberga - Anna Maria Jopek; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Z czym to się je - Currywurst; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 13 - Wypadek (Janka) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 19 "Hot - dog" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1189 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 13/13* - Przyszywani - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (234); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 W biegu za życiem 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Henryk Jantos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 19 "Hot - dog" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (681) Synaj - mecz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Barbarossy cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód: Na Podhajeckiej Ziemi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1189 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Z czym to się je - Currywurst; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Ratownicy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (682) Camp America - Jacek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Racja stanu - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc.150; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 7; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 19 "Hot - dog" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Barbarossy cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Ratownicy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (682) Camp America - Jacek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1189; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Racja stanu - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polacy na Syberii - Znad Angary 26'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kownas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia